


Heavy as a Feather

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Doubt, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Fifth Holy Grail War, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Trust Issues, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Rin almost felt at ease with Lancer next to her.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 18





	Heavy as a Feather

Rin sat down on the bench, her arms crossed, her eyes furrowed. She looked off the side to see the wayward Servant Lancer. He leaned against the tree adjacent to the bench, his hand behind his head, no sign of his weapon anywhere.

"Are you spying on me, Lancer?" Rin asked, her voice wary and agitated. "Because I'm more than capable of striking you down and get Kirei off my back."

Lancer looked towards her and he grinned slightly at her. "Partly, little lady, though I must say I'm hurt by such an accusation." He made his way over to her and sat down beside her, with her scooching away. "I'm sure we can let bygones be bygones. Besides I'm not one to hold a grudge." he said, a matter-of-factly with a yawn.

Rin frowned, but she uncrossed her arms, looking up to see the sun setting. The air was cool, fragrant of autumn leaves. She breathed deeply, the motion making her chest rise. "I'm not like you, Lancer. I don't think I'll ever be able to let go."

Lancer cocked his head, his smile fading. "Really? And why is that?"

"I never used to," Rin replied, twining her hands in her lap, feeling the Servant's curious gaze on her. "Not until the Holy Grail War started, not until things were _quiet_ again." She turned towards Lancer, and her eyes narrowed. "Until this whole conflict is resolved once and for all, I don't think I can ever let go of anything."

Lancer gazed at the young Master, reading through the pain in her eyes to see her resolve slowly rebuilt. "Well, then I suppose we'll both have to see for ourselves," he said, settling into his spot next to Rin, "if we really _can_ move forward."

Rin nodded, and then looked towards the setting sun once again. She almost felt at ease with Lancer next to her. "That sounds good to me."


End file.
